Whether you like it or not
by oneandonlyluver
Summary: Three best friends. Troy and Sharpay were together,but Gabriella loved Troy. Troy starts to feel the same way for Gabriella. But he breaks her heart. She leaves but comes back..with someone. This love story will make you cry,laugh,and so much more.TxG.
1. TrailerOrIntro

**I do not own HSM. But I wish I did.**

**AN: **I decided to make a Trailer for this so. YAY! Lol. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.

Text in _Italic _is the person's thought. **Bold **texts are for actions. Underlined  texts are for the narrator.(Or flashes to other scenes.)

* * *

Shows East High with students all over; hanging out, laughing, skate boarding. A same normal day for everyone.

**Gabriella and Taylor walked down the halls to their lockers.**

"I just don't get it, Tay. Why can't I be like her?" Gabriella asked sadly as she opened her locker. "I mean I've known him for years and he never thought of me more than just his best friend?"

Taylor looked at her best friend, with sympathy showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry babes. I don't get it either but.." she trailed off while opening her locker. "He's happy with her. You have to understand that, I mean she is one of our best friends."

**A tear slowly fell down Gabriella's cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hoping Taylor didn't see. Unfortunately, she did.**

"Baby.." Taylor hugged her friend. "I'm sorry"

"Its fine," she said as they pulled back. "Since they're happy I'm happy." She smiled weakly.

**Troy and Chad were walking down the halls when a familiar voice pulled them out of their conversation.**

"Troysie!!!" yelled his girlfriend as she ran into his arms.

Troy laughed. "Hey Sharpay!" her greeted his girlfriend as she pulled away.

"I missed your lips.." Sharpay whined as she pouted.

"WOAH! I'm outta here! See ya guys!" Chad ran down the hall to find Gabriella and Taylor.

"Finally he's gone!" Sharpay laughed as she kissed. "So how was your day so far?" She asked as she held his hand and walked down the hall with him.

"Okay, but I missed my beautiful girlfriend.." Troy said looking at her.

"Awww! You are tooo sweet!" she squealed and kissed his cheek.

Flashes to Gabriella's backyard. With Troy and Gabriella sitting on the grass next to the basketball court, after playing a one on one game.

Wiping some sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, "Damn Gabi! How the hell did you get so good?" He laughed, looking at her.

Gabriella just shrugged and said, "I'm just cool like that." She giggled and looked at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Right…. So how's everything?"

"Fine. How's it going with Shar?" she asked, not really wanting to know, and laid down and looked at the sky.

He groaned and laid down with her, "She's just… I don't know.." He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Oh..", she looked at him and smiled back. "What?"

"Nothing.." , he tailed off, looking into her eyes and leaning in.

**Gabriella looked into his eyes and began leaning in as well, until…..**

"Yo Gabst-.. Holy Crap!" Chad said as he came into the back yard.

**Troy and Gabriella quickly pulled back and got up.**

"Hey Chad!" Gabi exclaimed enthusiastically while she ran up to him and hugged him, trying to act like nothing happened.

Later that night at Troy's house. With Troy and Chad.

"What was that?" Chad asked his best friend.

Troy looked at him with a confused face, "What was what?"

"You and Gabs almost kissed!!!" Chad exclaimed, like it was a crime that he committed.

The same time but at Gabi's house with Taylor.

**Tears were streaming down Gabi's face as Taylor tried to comfort her.**

"I love him Tay… So much!" she sobbed into her friends shoulder.

"I know honey.. I know…" Taylor said while rubbing her back.

With Troy and Chad.

Chad looked at his friend with wide eyes, "Dude Troy! Do you love Gabi?!"

Troy looked up at his friend also with wide eyes, "No…NO..NO! Dude seriously?! NO!" _Thinks to himself: I can't love Gabi…Right? NO! I love Shar… right? Ergh! Dammit…_

A few days have passed and Gabi and Troy avoided each other since that day. With Sharpay and Troy at the Bolton household.

Troy looked down knowing what he has to do, "Shar.. You know I love you.. But this-"

Sharpay already had tears in her eyes knowing what he was trying to say. "Your breaking up with me?" she sobbed.

"Yeah.. Shar I'm Sorry..", he couldn't look up at her, knowing he made her cry.

Sharpay just broke down hearing his words, "Why!? Troy! Why?!" She exclaimed.

"I love someone else.." he said sadly.

Sharpay tried to suck it up and said, "Oh…" She slowly kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Troy..", and with that said she walked next door to Gabi's house.

Flash: To Gabi's room.

"He said what?!" said an angry Gabi, who was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Yeah..", Sharay said sadly.

"I'll be back okay babers?" She said looking at her friend with sympathy in her eyes. Sharpay nodded and Gabi left and went to Troy's.

FLASH!

Gabriella started banging on the door.

Troy opened the door, slightly annoyed. "Hel-.. Oh Gabz.. what's-.." Before he could finish Gabriella barged into his house.

"What the hell Troy?! For another girl?!" Gabi exclaimed with tears in her eyes, for Sharpay and because Troy loved another girl. "Is she a slutty cheerleader?!"

Troy stepped a little closer to her, "She's not a cheerleader, and she's definitely not a slut. Trust me I love Shar.. but I don't want to be with her…" He was now so close to Gabi that she felt his breath on her face.

"Who is it?" she asked softly while she closed her eyes, slightly not wanting to hear his answer.

He cupped her face with his hands and whispered, "You.." and he kissed her passionately. Surprised that she kissed him back.

Days passed and Troy and Gabi haven't talked since that day. While rumors were spreading around the whole school.

Flashes to Troy and Gabriella at her house. Gabi with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Why Gabriella?! Why?!", yelled a pissed Troy.

"I didn't do it Troy.. please believe me..", Gabi cried.

"Shut the hell up!", he yelled, which made Gabi cry softly, too scared to say any thing. "I can't believe I loved a slut like you!" and with that said Troy left her house, slamming the door on the way and leaving Gabi who broke down crying.

A year has pasted and they haven't talked since, unless when necessary. 

Flashes to the whole group talking.

"So its settled?" Sharpay asked. "Sleep over at our house?" Ryan asked.

"Yup!" They all said in unison except for Gabriella and Troy, who were both in their own worlds.

"Guys?.. Guys?!" Chad exclaimed trying to get their attention.

Gabi and Troy shook their heads, coming back to Earth. "Oh yeah, sleepover, yay.." they both said. And looked at each other then looked away.

"_Whether you like it or not" _is a whole new story about love. Pain. Break ups. Hook ups. And all of it in between. And much, much more. 

_**Coming Soon!**_


	2. Brilliant Idea Troy!

_**AN: First chappy! I'm so nervous about this. I really hope you guys like it! Enjoy and Review!!!! **_

_**I do not own High School Musical or any of their characters and I do not own the lyrics to T-Shirt by Shontelle or the iPod.**_

Text in _Italic _is the person's thought.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella drove to East High with Gabi's iPod connected to the radio, playing T-shirt by Shontelle and singing a long.

_**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you,**_

_**sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos.  
Taking them off cause I feel a fool,**_

_**trying to dress up when I'm missing you.  
Ima step out of this lingerie, **_

_**curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
In that I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on.  
Oh, with nothing but your t-shirt on.**_

_**Hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but,**_

_**I'm really hurting now that you're gone.  
I thought maybe I'd do some shopping, **_

_**but I didn't get past the door and, now I **_

_**don't know now I don't know if ,**_

_**I'm ever really gonna let you go and I,**_

_**couldn't even leave my apartment.  
I'm stripped down torn up about it.**_

_**Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, **_

_**really wanna go out tonight.  
I couldn't even leave my apartment, **_

_**I'm stripped down torn up about it**_.

Gabriella and Taylor bursted into laughter when the arrived at school. "Here we go again," said Gabriella with an eye roll, as she got out of the car.

Taylor laughed again, "It's not so bad Gabbers." She got out of the car with Gabi and locked it.

"Your only saying that because you have Chad!" Gabriella exclaimed, smiling.

Blushing, Taylor smiled and rolled her eyes, "Maybe so. But you have Ryan."

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella said while they walked through the doors of East High.

Gabriella was wearing a white top, with a gray cardigan over, and a cute peace necklace around her neck. She carried her books and other things in her white tote, with some white denim jeans and gray pumps. Taylor wore school colors, well red actually. A red top with a little dark gray and white on it, and a gray lacy cami under. And a gray tote on her arm while strutting her stuff in gray slacks and red pumps. **(Pictures on profile) **Most if girls looking envious as they passed while guys checked them out.

A conversation between the two ended up with them talking about Sharpay and Troy… again. As they reached their lockers.

"I just don't get it, Tay. Why can't I be like her?" Gabriella asked sadly as she opened her locker. "I mean I've known him for years and he never thought of me more than just his best friend?"

Taylor looked at her best friend, with sympathy showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry babes. I don't get it either but.." she trailed off while opening her locker. "He's happy with her. You have to understand that, I mean she is one of our best friends."

A tear fell down Gabriella's cheek. She wiped it away quickly, hoping Taylor didn't see. Unfortunately, she did.

"Baby.." Taylor hugged her friend. "I'm sorry"

"Its fine," she said as they pulled back. "Since they're happy I'm happy." She smiled weakly.

"That's my girl!" Taylor said optimistically as they put their books away and closed their lockers.

Gabriella smiled. "I'll find my Edward Cullen one day right?"

"Of course!" Taylor laughed as they walked towards homeroom, with Darbus. "He'll come sooner or later."

At the same time with Troy and Chad.

"Ryan and Gabz?" Chad asked curiously, looking at his best friend.

"Yeah! We could hook them up and everything!" Troy said enthusiastically, as they walked down the halls to homeroom.

When out of no where, came an familiar voice, which interrupted the conversation.

"Troysie!!!" yelled his girlfriend as she ran into his arms, in a plaid mini skirt with button up boots and a long sleeved under shirt with a black button up tube top over and a pink leather tote.**(Picture on Profile)**

Troy laughed. "Hey Sharpay!" her greeted his girlfriend as she pulled away.

"I missed your lips.." Sharpay whined as she pouted.

"WOAH! I'm outta here! See ya guys!" Chad ran down the hall to find Gabriella and Taylor.

"Finally he's gone!" Sharpay laughed as she kissed. "So how was your day so far?" She asked as she held his hand and walked down the hall with him.

"Okay, but I missed my beautiful girlfriend.." Troy said looking at her.

"Awww! You are tooo sweet!" she squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I know.." Troy laughed and suddenly asked. "Does Ryan like Gabi?"

Sharpay thought for a minute then said, "I don't think so.. Why?" She asked.

"I was thinking about hooking them up. And who else would be better to help me than you?" Troy said, smiling.

She smiled widely and squealed, "That'd be great!! EEP! Sweetie that's so brilliant! They'll be great with each other!"

"Then don't I deserve a reward for being oh so brilliant?" he asked, obviously wanting a kiss from her.

"Of course!" she giggled and kissed him tenderly.

While with Gabriella and Taylor.

By now Chad had finally found Taylor and Gabriella and was now walking with them homeroom. When they arrived they saw Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother, already there talking to their other friends, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi.

"Hey guys!" they all greeted each other in unison. Just then Sharpay and Troy walked into the class room, Sharpay obviously giggling at something Troy said and Troy laughing along. Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time to begin school.

"Settle down, settle down," Ms. Darbus said, attempting to quiet down her class room. Once they were all seated and quieted down she spoke up again. "We are now going to be continue to speak of Shakespeare's magnificent….." she continued to talk until the bell rang. "Well that's all for today! Have a magical day students!" she said as they all rushed out of the class room.

The gang all walked to gym. Where all the girls had class together and all the guys had classes together. One of the two classes they all had together.

Gabriella walked into the gym with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay. "So I heard you and Troy had a pretty great date last night." Gabriella said as she sat down at one of the bleachers with all the other girls in their class, waiting for Coach Martinez to arrive.

"Yeah it was great!" she squealed. "We went to a really cute restaurant called _La Bourẻ._**(Dunno if its real)**It was sooooo cute!"

"Oh I went there with Chad before!" Taylor exclaimed. "But I'm pretty sure Gabs told them about it. Right Gabs?" She asked, with one eye brow cocked up.

Gabriella laughed nervously. "Well… they asked for really romantic places to go to.. and I may have told them about it." She said with her head down slightly, embarrassed.

"Well that's not a surprise!" Kelsi laughed.

"I should've known!" Sharpay laughed. "Oh and Gabi I was wondering if you would want to-" She got cut off by the sound of running coming through the doors of the gym.

"What are the guys doing here Coach Bolton?" asked a Taylor, she saw all the guys their, Chad, Troy, Ryan, Jason, And Zeke. "And where's Couch Martinez?"

"She had a family emergency she had to attend to. So the guys will be having gym with you girls for the next few weeks or so." He said as looked at the girls. "Now since we're going to have a mixed class for a while, I decided to change it up a bit. We're going to be dancing the salsa, now get in pairs." He announced to the students while everyone ran to each other. Troy and Sharpay, of course, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, Zeke with some cheerleader. Gabriella sighed as she looked around, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ryan smiling at her. "Partners?" he asked with a hopeful smile. "Partners" she smiled back and grabbed his hand and lead him to the rest of the gang.

"Great! Now lets get started!" He instructed the students what to do and began the music. "Show me what ya got kids!" He yelled and sat at the bleachers and everyone got started.

Laughing, "Your pretty good, Ry." She said as they danced perfectly with each other. "Your pretty good too, Montez." He said, while he too was laughing.

"Look they look so cute!" Sharpay said as she and Troy danced around. "They sure do!" Taylor said as Chad twirled her out towards them as she too was staring at the cute couple.

They all kept doing this, until…..

"Alright, then! I saw some of you doing really well and some of you doing… not so well." He laughed with the students. "Miss Montez and Mr. Evans, you two did VERY well." He said as the two students looked at each other and blushed. While other students kept hollering "Oooooo!!!" and whistled at the couple. "Okay okay we get the point." Couch Bolton said, laughing. "Come on boys back to the locker rooms! Same for you girls." Most of the guys left with Coach Bolton while a few stayed behind.

"Talk to you at Biology?" Gabriella asked, which was their next class together which was next, with a shy smile on her lips. "Yeah.." Ryan said, clearly still embarrassed about what happened. "You were really great," he complimented her.

"Thanks," she said shyly, blushing again. "Come on LOVE BIRDS! We have to go!" yelled Troy, teasing his two best friends, smiling, with the rest of the gang who were saying "ooooo", which made the couple blush even a deeper shade of red.

"Shut it Troy!" they both said in unison, they looked at each other and kept blushing. Troy just smirked with the rest of the gang.

"Okay.. I guess bye for now?" Gabi asked still blushing. "Til' then…" he held her hands and kissed her cheek. "Bye pretty lady," he said as he let go of her hands and walked back to the locker rooms with the guys, still watching Gabriella until they were gone.

She giggled and yelled out to him, "Bye pretty boy!" and turned around to see Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi all smirking at her. "What?" she asked as if nothing happened.

"Nothing," they all said in unison and started laughing. "Shut up!" Gabriella groaned and walked off to the girls' locker room. "W-we're..s-sorry!" they said, trying to catch their breath. "Y-you guys w-were soo cute!" they exclaimed getting the breathing back to normal.

The gang were all sitting at their usual table at lunch, Sharpay and Troy next to each other, Tay and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, Zeke and the same cheerleader from gym and of course... Ryan and Gabi.

"So Gabi, I was wondering if…" Ryan took a deep breath and let it out. He did not only get the attention of Gabi, but also the rest of the gang were all looking at him. "….if you would like to go on a date.. with me… tonight?" He asked hopeful-ness obviously showing in his eyes asked he looked into hers.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his cheek and the whole gang cheered.

"FINALLY!" They all exclaimed. "I guess we didn't need to hook them up after all, Troy!" Sharpay squealed. "WHAT?!" Ryan and Gabi both exclaimed. "Oh nothing!" She said smirking.

Gabriella and the girls were in her room, trying to figure out what to wear for her date with Ryan.

"What kind of date is it going to be Shar?" Kelsi asked as she sat on Gabi's bed sorting out some of the clothes that were scattered across it.

"He's taking her somewhere fancy.." she said as she looked through Gabi's walk-in closet.

"How about this?" Taylor held up a pink long, strapless dress.

"Nah.. It should be short but not tooo short." Sharpay said as she looked at Gabi who was looking at them. "Right Gabs?"

"Yea…" She said as she looked at one of her dresses. "I think I found the perfect one!" She held it up to the girls and they all agreed to it.

Sharpay did her make up, Taylor did her hair, while Kelsi looked through Gabi's shoes to find the perfect pair to match the dress.

"Got it!" Kelsi said and held them up. "Perfect right?!" Just then Taylor and Sharpay were done with Gabi. "OhMyGOSH! She looks great guys!"

"She does, doesn't she?" Sharpay said staring at Gabriella in her dress. "Duh! She looks like a sexy ass!!" They all laughed. "I really look that great?" Gabriella asked happily.

"Hell yeah!" the three girls said in unison and laughed. It was now 7:30 p.m. and the doorbell went off. "He's here!" they all said.

Gabriella put on her heels and ran, well tried to run, down the stairs to open the door. She successfully opened the door with out tripping on the way their.

"Wow, Gabi.. you look…." Ryan trailed off, looking for the correct word to describe her. "Gorgeous…"

Gabriella blushed and look down, "Thanks.." She was wearing a white and black full skirt canvas dress, a three butterfly pendant, open toe ruffle heels and in her hands was a white fold over clutch and her black jacket.

"Ready to go my lady?" Ryan said as he held out his hand toward Gabi. "Yep," she said smiling as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

_**AN: Hoped you liked it! R&R! All I'm asking is for at least 5-10 reviews. Pretty please?**_


	3. Jealous?

**AN: Well I'm sad. Only like a couple of people like my story. And I know I didn't upload in like, a long time, but all I asked for was at least 5 reviews. Please? But I'm still thankful for the few that like this story. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Gabriella's POV_

.Gosh! Ryan is like, THE sweetest, nicest, cutest gentleman ever! Okay so, I LOVE to try all kinds of things from like anywhere! Italy to Japan, Mexico to India! Everywhere! Well he took me to this fancy restaurant where they serve things from all over the world! Amazing! Gosh, I think this might actually work out.

_Nobody's POV_

Ryan and Gabriella were sitting in their booth, while Gabriella tried to decide on what to get. Gabriella started to pout and whined, "Gosh! I don't know what to get! It all sounds sooooo good!" Ryan just laughed and said, "Want me to order for you?" She smiled brightly and asked like a small child, "Please???" Ryan just laughed again and wrapped an arm around her, "You wanna go _Lady And The Tramp_ style?" "Sure." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

After ordering their meal, the couple started an, interesting conversation and it led to Ryan asking, "So you never thought of Troy as anything more than a friend?" Gabriella froze at that very moment and thought, _Should I tell him? No! He'd tell Sharpay and all four of our relationships will be over! Or.. Maybe he'll keep it between me, him and Tay. Plus, during this whole date I didn't even think of Troy! Amazing.. Okay, I know what I have to do._

Ryan looked at Gabriella weirdly and asked, "Hey, you okay?" Quickly Gabriella shook out of her thoughts and smiled, "Yeah, just thinking." "Oh? Was that too personal or something?" He asked slightly confused. She looked at him and smiled a little, "No, but just, just realize that being with you made me feel so, so, different and happy, and I have these really strong feelings for you. I just don't want, what I'm about to tell you to make you think that I don't want to be with you.." He just smiled and held her hand tightly, "You can tell me everything and anything." She looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth so she took a deep breath, "I, I love Troy, and have been for a VERY long time, but being with you made me realize that, I'm probably not the one for him and he's not the one for me. I'm just so, so…" Still looking into his eyes, she bit her lip and kissed him. And to her liking, he kissed back.

_Ryan's POV _

God, who knew Gabi could be so, sexy. I swear she's making my hormones go bonkers. We were so deep into it that the waiter had to clear his throat to get our attention. I mean seriously?! I was so close to getting her on my lap! Okay, maybe I'm getting carried away, but even when she's not trying to be sexy, she still is! And she just blushed, she's so cute man. Even if she still loved Troy, I'm gonna be her number one man from now on.

_Nobody's POV_

The date went even better after their first kiss together, total fairy tale story! They even had that one moment where there we eating the same spaghetti string and their lips almost met. After Ryan, being the gentleman he is, paid for their meal, they headed out to his car and started their drive to The Evan's Estate, for the gangs' weekly sleep over. While on the ride Gabriella suddenly asked, "So what do you think they'll ask us first?" Ryan thought about it for a few seconds and answered in a 'Sharpay' voice, "Like .God! did you guys like kiss?!" Gabriella laughed and said, "Yeah she probably would say that," after a short pause she added, "when we get there we should make out on your front porch." Ryan looked at her weirdly, "Why?" Gabriella smirked, "It'll be fun. And plus.." she kissed him softly, "you love my lips on yours." He smiled, "True. Well we're here. Show time!" Ryan got out of the car and walked over to Gabriella's door and opened it for her. "Why thank you," she kissed his cheek and smiled. "No problem, my love" he smiled as he grabbed her duffel bag from the trunk and walked with her to the porch. Gabriella smirked and jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

Ryan dropped her duffel bag to the ground and pushed her up against the front door, kissing her passionately.

_Inside The Evans' Mansion _

_Living Room _

Sharpay gasped and covered her eyes quickly, "Ewww! My best friend and brother making out! I'm blind!"

"I never knew Gabi could get down like that," Zeke said smiling. "Damn that's fucking hot, man!" He and Chad bumped fists. "Awww! How cute!" Taylor and Kelsi squealed as Sharpay smacked the two boys on the back of their heads.

Jason nudged Troy, "Hey, dude? You okay?"

Troy just kept staring at his two best friends making out and for some odd reason, he felt... jealous._ Jealous? Seriously? Why would I be jealous of Ryan? Gabi's just my best friend, yet, I'm still jealous. Damn Teenage Hormones! _Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly answered, "Yep, now lets go hose them down before it gets outta control." He walked to the door with everyone right behind them.


	4. Games

**AN: Hehe. Troy boy's getting jealous! Mwahahahahahahahaha!! Lol. Slight lemon. Haha.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Outside The Evans' Mansion_

_Front Porch_

Gabriella's legs were securely wrapped around Ryan as his hand started rubbing her thighs and started to suck on her neck.

She gasped softly into his ear as he slowly started kissing her collarbone. He started to suck on it when, the door swung open, sending Gabriella and Ryan falling to the marble floor.

Gabriella groaned and gave them a death glare, "That was rude!" Ryan laughed, "I don't know, I like where I am right now." He looked down at her and kissed her. "Come on get off me, we need to get into our pajamas," she said trying to push him off her. He laughed again and got up, pulling her up with him. He grabbed her duffel bag and hand, running to his bedroom, they heard a certain blonde, hazel eyed girl yell, "Tell me everything when you get back down!!!!!!!!!" Laughing, they walked into his bedroom as he sat down her bag, she looked at him and asked, "I'm sleeping with you tonight, right?" Ryan looked at her, shocked, "This was our first date, don't you think that's moving a little too fast even though we may be friends?!" She just laughed and said, "I meant actual sleeping, you dork! Now come on we need to change!"

_Downstairs_

_Living Room_

The gang were all over the living room, sitting and laying down, talking. "They really hit it off!" Sharpay said smiling. "Yeah, now Zeke's the only single one!" Chad said laughing. Zeke just smiled and said, "I just haven't found anyone yet."

"Yeah don't make fun of him. Any girl would be lucky to have Zekey as her boy toy." Gabriella said as she and Ryan arrived downstairs in time to hear that part of the conversation. Gabriella was wearing some Victoria's Secret sweats and cami with fuzzy slippers, while Ryan wore a white wife beater and plaid pajama bottoms. **(Outfits in profile) **She sat next to Troy as Ryan sat between her and Taylor. "We should play a game," Ryan said smiling. "Spin the bottle!" Sharpay blurted out smiling. "No! Truth or Dare!" Taylor squealed. "I don't think so! Last time we played that I almost lost Louise!!!" Chad said, frowning, referring to the time where he had to go streaking around the whole neighborhood with Louise, who was his _special_ basketball. "Oh come on! It was hilarious! Man, the look you had on your face when your mom saw you was absolutely price less!! And plus we got _Louise_ back anyways" Troy had said while laughing incredibly hard. Gabriella looked at Sharpay curiously and asked, "Why do you want to play spin the bottle Shar? We are all dating one another, well except for Zeke." "Who doesn't mind being single, Thank You Very Much," Zeke had interrupted, smirking. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Care to answer the question missy?" Sharpay smirked, "So I can finally kiss you again! Gosh silly goose! You know I miss your lips!" "Awww.. Finally! Now You can leave Troy for me!" Gabi had exclaimed, smirking as well.

Laughing Gabriella had pounced onto Sharpay and kissed her nose and got off of her. "Gosh such a tease!" Sharpay had frowned , trying hard to not join in on the laughter with Gabriella. Jason, being who he is, bluntly blurted out, "Dude, that would've been so hot if you actually kissed!" Kelsi just looked at him, and smacked him up side his head. "Owwww!! Babe! What the hell??" Jason exclaimed clearly oblivious to the reason. She just mumbled a quiet _"your not getting lucky tomorrow night" _and sighed. "Waaaahhhhhh?? I'm sooorryyyy!!!" Jason pleaded.

The group just laughed at them and Sharpay spoke up again. "Sooo Truth or Dare??"

They all agreed and Ryan got up, and came back with an empty beer bottle and centered it in the middle of the circle of friends. "Me _fiiirrrrrrrstttttt_!!!!!" Taylor squealed as she twirled the bottle. Taylor laughed as it landed on Sharpay who had a terrified look on her face. Gabi laughed and said, "Chill Shar.. She's not gonna hurt you…" Sharpay sent Gabi a death glare and exclaimed dramatically, "She's the one that gave her _boyfriend_ the dare that made him almost lose Louise forever!!!" Taylor just laughed, "You know what? Just choose truth or dare already!!!!!" Sharpay sighed, "Dare. I'm not gonna tell ya'll anything while the guys are here." Taylor rolled her eyes, "I dare you to…. KISS KELSI!!" Gabi and Taylor started bursting into laughter while Sharpay and Kelsi looked at each other. "Dammit Sharpay!!!!" Kelsi exclaimed as she pouted. The guys just looked at each other and smirked.

"And! It has to be at least… mmm… 5 seconds!!" Taylor said smiling. Gabi stared off for a bit and suddenly smiled and exclaimed, "I want some popcorn!!" Everyone looked at her, weirdly and laughed. She pouted and asked, "_Whaaaaaaat_???.." she paused and added. "Ohhh and a root beer float!!!" They all kept laughing and she got up, and headed towards the kitchen, "Troy! Get your butt up and help me!!" Troy laughed and shook his head and got up, "BRB foos!" and walked after Gabi.

When Troy walked in he saw Gabi in the pantry looking around. He slowly crept behind her and picked her up and pulled her out. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Effing Troy!!!!" She exclaimed while giggling. "Mwahahahahaha!!" Troy laughed.


End file.
